The currently used vacuum packaging bags for food, medicine, and textile products are made from plastic films. After the goods are placed in the bag, the bag is then sucked out of air by vacuum and sealed. One problem the current technology has is that the vacuum pump is too burdensome to carry around. Also, vacuum pumps are expensive, which deprives the vacuum packaging from household uses. Moreover, the current vacuum packaging bags are not suitable for outdoor or field operations. An example of such a time is when gathering samples or specimens where electricity required for the operation of the vacuum pump is unavailable.